Talk:Journal 3
No topic heading writing in 3 and what kind? i think the series of books is depending on each finger on each book. There are six fingers on the book....probably six books in total?? who knows 3 is a Bestiary. Please give a reason before reverting again. Thank you.Shmebulock 22:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't it be called something like '3 Book' or something? I don't know about you, but to me, just '3' doesn't seem like a good name. Dipperfig (talk) 02:04, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Maybe instead of "3 book", it hould be called "book 3" because that sound more natural than "3" or "3 book". That my opinion though. Jrsushilover7 (talk) 04:57, February 15, 2013 (UTC) agreed. Also, I can read some of the "illegible" handwriting in the book if anyone wants me to try deciphering it.Too many coincidences aren't coincidences (talk) 00:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : I think it should be called "Journal 3" as that's what everyone called it in "Gideon Rises"Leo Flynn (talk) 04:00, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I think i found the perfect handwriting in 3 i noticed that the "3" page doesn't have an article on cursed doors. STOP DELETING MY EDITS, I KNOW MY CURSIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why has everybody stopped trying to decode the cursive, it been several months!?!?!-hman2016 Why isnt' adding Percepshrooms to the contents?-hman2016 Rename I think this and the other journal should be renamed to "Journal #3" etc. Actually, I'm not sure we can use the pound (#) sign in article titles, but whether it ends up as "Journal #3" or "Journal 3" I think it should be changed. Over the course of the series they repeatedly refer to it as a journal. e.g. "Dipper's journal." -Mabel "Where is journal #1?!" -Gideon. 21:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC) It should stay 3'' because that leaves it to anyone's interpretation on if it's a book or a journal, and avoiding discussions like this one. Furthermore, ''3 is usable anywhere unlike "Journal #3"... Topdarlingwh (talk) 21:16, January 5, 2014 (UTC) yeah i agree with YazzyDream. --DipperPines12 15:44, January 6 2014 (UTC) I agree with YazzyDream too. 35px Arber.lezi Message Wall, User blog 20:05, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I am GravityFalls4Ever, And GravityFalls4Ever is, uh, ME! 22:04, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Just weakly oppose... Kinda like the current names. 23:25, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Wow, EF! That's a first! 35px Arber.lezi Message Wall, User blog 11:22, January 16, 2014 (UTC) It should be Journal 3. Joey.eyeball (talk) 21:23, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Ownership Why is this page saying it belongs to Dipper? Doesn't it belong to Ford? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 22:34, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Eye piece I think I might now what the eye piece is possibly for. Though we will never find out. It may have been used by ford to make small writing in the journal or possibly even super tiny(scribbles?). Zerona Junarum (talk) 15:36, March 28, 2016 (UTC) We still can't put it in the article without confirmation. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 19:51, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Limiting book quotes The journal quotes (under the pages section) should be limited only to stuff from the show. Otherwise we'll end up transcribing the entire physical book. (Which... would not only be ridiculous, but unnecessary, and not to mention illegal). I left a note at the very top of the section mentioning as such. 07:22, August 18, 2016 (UTC) I'm having a hard time deciding whether or not to fill the entries out with the entries from the actual Journal 3. On the one hand we've done it with the others but on the other it's kind of copyright infringing isn't it? I mean why spend money on the real thing when you can just read it here? TheBlackDemon1996 (talk) 16:43, August 21, 2016 (UTC) We should only write excerpts that appear in the show. However, we can paraphrase information we learn from the Journal for articles on this wiki, but no direct excerpts on this page. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 23:40, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. 20:13, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay so I get that we shouldn't write what's written in the actual book but should we arrange the entries as they appear in the actual book? TheBlackDemon1996 (talk) 22:22, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :Right now it's in alphabetical order (or as close as we can get to it) which I think is for the best imo. 10:11, August 28, 2016 (UTC) I would say arrange it according to the order in which it appears in the book; just makes the most logical sense when describing a book. I and other Journal owners can get to work on that if it's alright. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 04:43, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :The thing is, the actual book is hard to navigate as is. It doesn't even have page numbers. :/ But I won't super push it. If you guys feel strongly about it, that's fine. Those are just my two cents. 22:50, August 31, 2016 (UTC)